damonologiefandomcom-20200214-history
Igirisu Academy
Igirisu Academy (英国学園, Igirisu Gakuen) is one of the main settings of Dämonologie, and the school most of the main characters go to. History Not much is known about Igirisu Academy, other than the fact that it was originally an all-girls private school. At some point before the start of the series (when the old school building was still in use at that time) Igirisu Academy changed into a co-ed school and the new school building was made. The Igirisu Academy has several division such as the primary division, high school division and college division. The high school division of Igirisu Academy has multiple annual events such as the Ball Tournament, Sports Day, School Trip for second year students and School Festival. Appearance Exterior Interior Uniforms Igirisu Academy boys' uniforms (named the Knights Uniforms) consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Kuoh Academy girls' uniform (named the Mages Uniforms) consists of a black and white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. Both of the uniforms' dress shirts also have short-sleeved versions for spring/summer; for the boys, without the blazer, while the girls, without the shoulder cape. For gym, the uniforms consist of a white t-shirt with navy blue accents with the Kuoh Academy emblem embroidered on the front, left side, navy blue bloomers (for girls) or shorts (for boys), and navy blue and white sneakers. For colder climates, the girls wear a pink and white tracksuit with black accents, while the boys wear a grey tracksuit with identical features. Clubs Occult Research Club The Occult Research Club is a school club focusing on various research on Occult. It is currently led by Asia Argento and Futaba Amano. The club is located at the old school building of Igirisu Academy. Student Council The Student Council is the Academy's student body. It is currently led by Kurumi Nonaka and Genshirou Saji. Ellie Faction Though this isn't an official, this is a faction, which consists of students obsessed with Elizabeth Gremory who refer to her as "Princess Ellie" led by a third-year named Donoue Shouhei who later becomes a third-year. However the club has since dissolved at the start of the new school year, since the majority of the members were third year students that are now in collage. Akio Faction Though this isn't an official, this is a faction, which consists of students obsessed with Akio Himejima who refer to her as "Princess Akio" led by a former third-year, now collage student named Hozumi Kaiji. However the club has since dissolved at the start of the new school year, since the majority of the members were third year students that are now in collage. Tennis Club A sports club of the school, previously led by Kiyome Abe. Girls' Kendo Club A sports club of the school. The girls in the club are often subjected to the Perverted Trio's peeping through a secret hole in their changing room, which in return beat them up with their shinai. Its only notable members are Alice Rosier and Katase Murayama. Photo Club Not much is known about this club besides its existence, but Sabine Holmes, Sherlock's younger sister is a member of this club. Manga Research Club The Manga Research Club of Igirisu Academy. Not much is known about this club aside from reading various types of mangas as well as creating their own series. Among them there's a popular doujinshi that's secretly published by the members of the Manga Research Club. Cultural Clubs Igrisu Academy is also home to various co-ed cultural clubs. Students and Staff Staff Students Middle School Students High School Students Collage Students Trivia *Igirisu Academy uses what is known as an "Escalator" system. This means that rather than being a school for one certain level of education, it instead houses all grades from 1st-University separated by Elementary, Junior High, Senior High, and College divisions. With the exception of tranferees or the new male students the year before the series started, this means that there is no need for the traditional Entrance Exams so long as students maintain a respectful grade average. Category:Locations Category:Igirisu Academy Category:Terminology Category:Gremory Clan Category:Sytry Clan